Star vs the Forces of Evil: The Darkness of Time
by AmalgamHeroMecha
Summary: So it comes down to this me on the eve of all my goals you the last man standing. those where the last words I heard then I awaken to one Star Butterfly with no memory I stay with her family I can see changes done in this timeline that no one else can see the one called hekapoo seem angry with me (this will elements from Kingdom hearts,Fire emblem and YU-GI-OH the oc bio is up)
1. Chapter 1

**Star vs. The Forces of Evil is Created by Daron Nefcy** **and is owned by Disney**  
 **OC is mine - criticism is fine but please be civilized with me and each other**  
 **This story is going to change the cannon**

Jesse Vallon Harmonia- appearance is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with teal blue. His thick head of chocolate brown hair is styled in thick flares out in all directions. He wears a white, jacket reaching his abdomen with a black shirt under it, a pair of white runner's shoes and a pair of black pants with a white belt., including goggles, gloves also wear a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. on his left hand is a ring with a platinum band with a square cut of orichalcum in center

weapon- the lost memory key blade (as seen in game)

personality- introverted, shy, quiet distance and an strong sense of justice

 **AN: this is my new OC 4 SvtFoE if I'm in not much detail with this it's only cuz I am saving it 4 the fanfic 1st chapter is in progress review, fallow maybe fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

Star vs. The Forces of Evil is Created by Daron Nefcy and is owned by Disney XD

OC is mine -

criticism is fine but please be civilized with me and each other  
This story is going to change the cannon

Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess – Star Butterfly. As the young rebellious was in her room bouncing up and down in excitement sliding down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration. The portrait of Star Butterfly, King Butterfly, and Queen Butterfly. Falls on top of her. She rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts. Running out of the castle doors into a forest of certain death Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because... The young princess saw a hoard of monsters letting out a war cry ready to attack. I fight monsters…

The monsters tried to fight back but the princess had years of combat training by the royal guard when she finished there where a pile of monsters with cuts, scrapes, and bourse she exited the cave to see a unicorn drinking from a creek. Getting an idea, she got a running start a leap on the unicorn's back, and the unicorn rears up and tames wild unicorns. Yee-haw!

Star exclaims as she rears up the unicorn grabbing the unicorn's mane steering the unicorn to the castle right into some of the civilians as they were screaming. I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom the queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!

King and Queen Butterfly as well as the Magic High Commission waiting for Star in the throne room. The audience looks at the doors. Just before the guards open them, Star and the unicorn crash through, scaring the audience. As the unicorn crashes through the rear wall, Star jumps off and lands by her parents. Give me give me Star said reaching for the wand

Now, Star Moon said as she trying to get the rebel princess to abbey this wand is a big responsibility

yeah totally star said not really listening to her If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed. And we wouldn't want that your highness Omnitraxus Prime spoke, yeah right mom their no monster alive could take down Moon the Undaunted

and nothing will stop me Star finally takes the wand from Queen Butterfly, and it magically changes from a royal scepter form to a light purple form with white wings.

Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it. Star says Well then honey how about you cast your 1st spell King River said I know just the one she said as she held the wand the audience watched with wonder in their eyes ****Sparkle Rainbow Shower**** Star declared as she fired a blast of magic in the air forming a rainbow over the kingdom

everyone looked impressed Star had a proud smile on her face. Until the rainbow caught on fire and trialed down the houses blow within minutes the whole kingdom was on fire star looked horrified and looked back at her parents,

Uh I can fix that she said with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile

In the streets of the kingdom a portal of pure, radiant light, a tall, thin young man fumbled out with cuts and bruises a few burns marks all over his body pushing his legs to try and to move on his breathing became heavy

his eyes looked dull and soulless like in a trance he finally passed out three steps in. The Magic High Commission where currently do damage control they had a fire extinguisher and first-aid kit Rhombulus

a tall humanoid-like creature with green skin. He has a large crystal for a head, two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs, and one eye. He wears a long purple cape and purple underwear briefs.

Was feeling good about himself today he was doing the most of the extinguishing on homes and didn't make much of a mess aside from putting out some of Hekapoo's clones and get some of the foam on her he hadn't been sent to the time-out corner in fact he wasn't sent to the corner all day as continued to work he saw a young man near the main gate he rushed to the body.

Hey, bubby wakes up come on he said smacking him with his snake hand who gave pained grunts Rhombulus, STOP his snake arm shouted Oh Corn rhombulus said as panicked he looked at his hands they had a worried look on their faces rhombulus quickly dug his hands into the dirt...

So... a small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes (with diamond-shaped irises and pupils) and lips, twelve fingers (six on each hand), a white beard that parts in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead. He wears a yellow tunic with a belt and a pendant with a blue gem how's the job been treating you he asked while he floats in a meditation stance.

to pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair (tied back in a black spiky hair tie) with bangs that cover her right eye, orange eyes, fangs, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns. She primarily wears a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots, and a black tiara. A small orange flame constantly burns over her head

she looked downcast with a frown on her face showing wasn't listening. Hekapoo Hekapoo the floated in front of her face getting her to look at him, OH sorry Glossaryck I'm just think about something else she said, do want to talk about it he asked as he returned to side, Wow in all the time I have known you which if we're to be fair is my whole life you've never asked that she said with mild shock and amazement.

Well what can, I say I'm in a good mood now tell me he said in a matter of fact tone she exhaled a breath I got into this fight with a partner I had taking the left and I was worried she finished Glossaryck just looked at her with a smirk,

so boy trouble I guess I should have seen this coming Hekapoo it's time we had The Talk he said as he wrapped his arm around her neck when two constellations love each other very much he started but

noticed rhombulus hunched over muttering to himself Rhombulus what got there Glossaryck asked an eyebrow raised the voice made Rhombulus stand up and nervously said Nothing in a shaky voice as little shiny rocks formed on his forehead there was coiffing behind him Glossaryck went behind him and saw a head sticking out of hole I get the bleach you get the car Glossaryck said as he throw rhombulus a set of car keys. Hekapoo flashed stepped to see for herself with a Gaspe of horror she places a hand over her mouth whispering a name.

Jesse pulling him out of the ground and checking his heart she heard a faint bump he still alive she said wrapping her arms around her we need to go back to the castle now she shouted as she ran the two men looked at each other and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

No! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses! Star begged as she clung to her mother's dress her father seeing this display said something to calm her mind.

Sweetheart, we're not sending you there he said prying his little girl off her mother,Really she asked with glee in her eyes

Yet came the voice of her mother

we'll be having a meeting with the Magic High Commission you stay here she said as she turned to the door as the king fallowed the queen grabbed a pair of scissors and ripped a portal that both she and the king went into..

As Star waited she looked out to the damage kingdom suddenly an orange blur with green blur and small blue blur went past her into the portal the king and queen entered in to the main room of a tower

Moon pie we're aren't really thinking of sending her there are we form what I hear that headmaster is a few nuts short for winter the king stated

as he remembered the rumors of the place that's why we're here River to find a better way but if we can't then it may be all we're left with, the queen then came to a stop at a door

pushing forward the nobles found themselves in the presence of a crystal ball with a humanoid-like being with a skull-shaped face with several connected swords sticking out of it,

and an anthropomorphic goat. He has pale cream fur, yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, four brown horns (two pointed straight upward, two curled on the sides of his head), a long gray beard, and large bat-like wings. He wears a long brownish-gray cloak.

Omni, Lekmet we need to talk the queen said as she sat in her chair with her husband takes stool given to him by a green moose had set up taking a seat next to her.

We need to do something about this, Omni stated BAHW Lekmet agreed Well if you have any ideas we'd love to hear them

the king said as he crossed his arms,

my queen why can Star not train with you

asked the crystal ball because my daughter sees me as a stuffy, no fun poop head Moon said as remembered an argument she had with her daughter when she was five Lekmet then Bahed it was then the king looked around noticing three dotted lines in his mind the lines took the shape of Hekapoo, Glossaryck, and Rhombulus.

Uh, where are the others River asked as both Moon and Omni looked at him

Omni set back aching his fingers they are on damage control and my Queen please tell me why you think your daughter needs more training. Omni asked as the queen slummed into her chair

when Star was born I could feel her potential for magic and that potential if used for the wrong reason could destroy

Star and the kingdom I will not let that happen ever again as she looked down at the table with a somber expression on her face everyone in the room had the same look on their faces remembered the war

just then Hekapoo came in with a young man on her back quickly placing the body on the table the looks on the faces of everyone ranged from shock and confusion the queen moved closer to the body see the many injuries on this young man holding in a gasp as her mind rushed to the worst.

Oh, magic is he…. Did Star…. she couldn't finish that sentence. He's still alive but barely Lekmet we need healing now Hekapoo ordered placing the boy's body on the table,

Then she performed a flash-step going from the head of the table to right behind the chancellor pushing him ignoring the small Bah coming from the goat

Rhombulus seeing this got between them clamping his hands on to his mentor stopping the forced movement Woah, Woah, Woah …

Hekapoo you know Lekmet can only do that a few times I mean his not as young as he uses to be the rock head said not really thinking of what he was saying to see the chancellor with a glare in his eye, Uh… No offense chancellor he quickly apologized

shifting his head to Hekapoo still trying to push the chancellor Rhombulus, ** **MOVE!**** Hekapoo shouted

No! Rhombulus yelled planting his feet into the floor. Hekapoo if you want I crystallize him for you he offered ****DON'T YOU DARE!****

She shouted making everyone in the room flinch Now that is enough I'll do it the queen said as she got up from her chair moved to the body on the table rising her hand speaking a spell ****Healing Art: Recover****


	4. Chapter 4

As a minty green glow emanated from her hand she focused it into a beam

taking aim at the unconscious body on the table the spell then engulfed the body for a moment Hekapoo seemed to get relief letting go of Lekmet However, the smile she had quickly turned into a frown

as saw the magic bounce off him reviling a series of chains clad in shadow in the center was a lock everyone looked shocked by this with Moon being the first to say Dark Archfiend Magic Hekapoo what has your friend been getting into…

"I DON'T KNOW"! Hekapoo shouted it was then a teenage body made her presence known uh hi everyone in the room looked to the doorway where they saw one Star Butterfly.

Star what are you I told you to wait she said to daughter "Well I was but then I saw Hekapoo run in here and the portal is still open."

When she said that everyone looked to see the portal the King and Queen had opened the Queen pinched the bridge of her nose as Hekapoo clapped her hands together to close the portal.

Star looked at the unconscious body on the table walking over to it she was about to poke it when her mother saw this

 **"** **STAR DON'T TOUCH HIM!"**

Moon yelled this caused Star to flinch moon saw this and calmed I'm sorry dear it's Dark Archfiend Magic it's very dangerous, Moon said

Mom, please let me help Star asked her mom.

"Star I Don't Kn-" Moon was about to finish but she looked into her daughter's eyes she saw a look of hope something that told her **I Can do this if you give me a chance** closing her eyes breathing in very slowly then breathing out

OK dear she said relaxing back into her chair

Star grinned from ear to ear as she repeatedly thanks her mom I won't let you down as grips the wand with both hands

I know you won't dear the queen says as she has a small smile form on her turning her head to see her husband getting misty eyed.

she had known seen Star was little that she was a daddy's girl so having a moment of bonding for her and Star she could understand why River was being the way he was, Glossaryck got in front of the boy lining up with the boy's flared hair This I gotta see he said.

As Star closed her eyes focusing as the gem in the wand glowed a faint pink but what got Glossaryck's attention is Star's cheek marks glowed the same color the gem **Healing Arc: Phoenix Photon Ray**

Magic streamed from the wand engulfing the body in it light DE-spelling the dark magic when the magic faded everything wrong with him was gone as if it never happened.

The boy began to awaken

Jesse POV

Suddenly I felt like someone gave me a jolt of energy my eyes shot opened I got upright looking at my surroundings I could see a lot of weird "people" I had never seen before I could only think of one thing to say

"Who The Hell Are You Guys".

Well that got a reaction out of them the woman with diamonds on her face covered her mouth with her hand the girl in front of me had her mouth in an "o" shape, the rock head pointed his snake hands at me,

the redhead looked at me with glare with what I could only say is a "Pissed beyond the heat of the sun" but something in my heart is telling me it's not what I said.

Everyone else had looks of shock and offends

Rhombulus: (Well he's definitely a friend of Hekapoo's but that face it looks so familiar)

Moon: (How vulgarer)

Hekapoo:(This had better be a joke he just vanishes and he's playing like he doesn't know me)

Glossaryck:(Whoa didn't see this coming hmm I might want to look into this later)

Jesse POV

As I got up and off the table moving to the door I heard a "wait" from behind me I felt a hand on my shoulder then, a tug in a quick motion I was face to face with the redhead as moved her hand over to my left pocket on my jacket

When she felt nothing was in there she moved on to my pants

"Uh, Can I Help You Lady" as I jerk my hips back falling backward.

"Okay Jesse this "joke," she says in air quotas has been good but come on it's me"

Hekapoo your Partner in Crime, the one who saved your world from bio-teach bug man, the one who showed you a life of adventure and most important I'm the one who made your dimensional scissors.

She said that last fact with a proud smile as Rock-head rolled his one eye

"Uh I don't remember any of that"

I look for those dimensional scissors only to find nothing I see the lady looking at wide-eyed toothy girn that was a little crazed as flash stepped in front of me.

"Oh my magic your not joking are you I knew it, I knew it something in my gut told me not to let you go solo, But No you were like I'll be back," she said as she lost her balance and fell on top of me.

As I stared into her orange iris something in me felt like "this" was right my face was heating up though I couldn't tell if that was me or the flame she had atop her head I could see her cheeks were flushed what was going through her mind right now.

Hekapoo's mind:(Okay just get up and make a clone so you can process this wait what's that gleam)

She reached her hand into my jacket what she pulls out is a dragon-shaped mask to cover the eyes of the wearer with a diamond cut red gem in the forehead the color was black, the texture felt like metal and blue gems for the eyes.

"Where did you get this," she asked with a face of shock and fear

"I don't know I said getting up and taking the mask holding it just close enough to make look like I was wearing it

 ** **AAAHHHA!****

The Rock head screamed as held up his snake arms suddenly engulfed in light

Hekapoo's POV

He's in Crystal, He's in Crystal, He in Crystal gathering my thoughts I look to Rhombulus in anger

 **"** ** **RHOMBULUS TIME OUT CORNER NOW!"****

Sorry about the font and format


End file.
